yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Osana Najimi
Osana Najimi ist eine Schülerin der Akademi High School und die erste Rivalin. Beziehung zu Senpai Osana ist mit Senpai zusammen aufgewachsen. Wahrscheinlich liebt sie ihn schon seit Jahren. Sie ist Senpai gegenüber unhöflich und grob damit er nichts von ihren Gefühlen mitbekommt. Beschreibung Osana und Senpai sind schon seit vielen Jahren gute Freunde. Sie wohnen in der selben Straße und sind schon immer gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen. Trotz der Nähe der Beiden ist Osana immer noch bockig, um von ihren Gefühlen abzulenken. Doch hinter der Maske befindet sich ein romantisches Mädchen, das Probleme hat, Senpai ihre Gefühle zu gestehen. Eigentlich ist ihr egal, was Senpai über sie denkt, deshalb benimmt sie sich auch respektlos gegenüber ihm. Aussehen Osana hat orangefarbenes, langes Haar welches sie zu zwei seitlichen Zöpfen trägt. Ihre Haargummis sehen aus wie Blüten. Sie trägt rosa-weiß gepunktete Strümpfe und Pantie sowie die vom Spieler ausgewählte Schuluniform. Routine Montag 7:00 Osana schimpft mit Senpai. 7:05 Osana wechselt ihre Schuhe. 7:15 Osana geht in Klasse 2-1 und stellt zwei Bentos auf ihren Tisch. 7:20 Osana geht zum Brunnen. 8:30 Osana sitzt in Klasse 2-1 auf ihrem Platz. 13:30 Osana gibt Senpai ein Bento und sie essen. Dienstag 7:00 Osana bekommt ein Buch von Senpai. Mittwoch 7:00 Osana verspricht Senpai einen neuen Platz für ihn zum Lesen zu finden. Donnerstag 7:00 Osana lädt Senpai ins Kino ein. Freitag 7:00 Osana verspricht Senpai eine Playlist mit G-Pop- und J-Rock-Liedern zusammenzustellen. Eliminierungsmöglichkeiten Man kann Osana bislang mit diesen Methoden eliminieren: * Erstechen * Entführung * Vergiften * Ertränken * Mobbing * Abstoßen Persönlichkeit Osana ist eine Tsundere. Das bedeutet, dass sie sehr grob und bockig (tsun) aber auch sehr einfühlsam (dere) sein kann. Im Video „I wan't my Senpai back“ wirft sie Yan-chan sofort Beleidigungen an den Kopf. Interaktion Task (Aufgabe) Spricht man Osana an und wählt „Task“ aus, bittet sie darum, ihren Katzenanhänger wiederzufinden. Dieser liegt in der Mitte des Labyrinths. Hat man die Aufgabe erfüllt, kann man sie um verschiedene Gefallen bitten, zum Beispiel, dass sie einem folgt oder eine Person fragt, ob diese in jemanden verliebt ist. Zitate "Did you oversleep again? You always keep me waiting! Don't get the wrong idea, it not like… I like you or anything!" „Hast du ernsthaft schon wieder verschlafen?!? Ich muss jedes Mal auf dich warten! Komm jetzt aber nicht auf falsche Gedanken der so, es ist ja nicht so… das ich dich mag oder so!“ – Osana im Rival Introduction Video – "H… here" „H… Hier“ – Osana, als sie Senpai ein Bento gegeben hat – "D… don't get the wrong idea! I didn't made it for YOU! I just… made to much food this morning. So you can have the extras." „K… komm jetzt nicht auf falsche Gedanken oder so! Ich habe es nicht extra für DICH gemacht! Ich hatte bloß… heute morgen viel zu viel Essen übrig. Du kannst also ruhig die Reste haben.“ – Osana, als Senpai sie gefragt hat, ob sie es für ihn gemacht hat – "Just... shut up and eat it!" „Ach... sei doch ruhig und iss es einfach!“ – Osana, nachdem Senpai ihr Bento entgegengenommen hat – "I feel bad for asking, but... would you be willing to go into the hedge maze and get my phone charm for me?" „Ich fühl mich irgendwie blöd dabei, sowas zu fragen, aber... wärst du so nett und suchst im Irrgarten nach meinen Handyanhänger?“ – Osana bei ihrer Task – Konversationen mit Senpai am Montagmorgen S''' steht für Senpai und '''O steht für Osana. ; Original * O: You can be such a pain, Senpai! * S: I’m sorry. * O: I can’t believe you oversleept again, it’s just like back in middle school! * S: I’m sorry. * O: I’m not your personal alarmclock, you know, you cant rely on me to wake you up everyday! * S: I’m sorry, if it bothers you so much maybe we should stop walking to school together… * O: N-no that’s not what I… just forget it ok? Anyway, I want you to meet me on the school rooftop at lunchtime! Got it? * S: Huch? Why? * O: Stop being so difficult! Just be there! All right? Don’t keep me waiting! * S: Ok ok I’ll be there. * O: Good! ; Übersetzung * O: Senpai, du kannst so verletztend sein! * S: Entschuldige… * O: Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass du schon wieder verschlafen hast, es ist fast so schlimm, wie damals in der Mittelschule! * S: Es tut mir Leid… * O: Du weißt, dass ich nicht dein persönlicher Weckdienst bin und das du dich nicht darauf verlassen kannst, dass ich dich jeden Tag aus deinem Bett scheuchen werde! * S: Verzeihung, aber wenn es dich so sehr stört, ist es vielleicht besser, wenn wir ab sofort nicht mehr gemeinsam jeden Tag zur Schule gehen… * O: N-Nein, das ist nicht, was ich… Vergiss es einfach, ok? Ach übrigens, ich will, dass du heute Mittag zu mir aufs Schuldach kommst! Ok? * S: Hä? Wieso? * O: Was musst du immer so kompliziert sein! Sei einfach da! Ok? Ach, und komm ja nicht zu spät! * S: Ok, ich werde da sein. * O: Gut! am Dienstagmorgen S''' steht für Senpai und '''O steht für Osana. ; Original * O: What’s that book your always reading, Senpai? * S: Oh this? It’s a very special book, my sister gave it to me. * O: What is it called? Or what’s it about? * S: If your really interested I’ll be willing to let you borrow it, but you have to promise to take good care of it. * O: R-really? You let me… I mean of course I’ll take good care of it, that’s obvious! * S: Alright then I’ll let you borrow it. Return it to me when school is over, ok? * O: Yeah, I will. ; Übersetzung * O: Was ist das für ein Buch, das du immer liest, Senpai? * S: Das? Ein sehr besonderes Buch, meine Schwester hat es mir gegeben. * O: Wie heißt es? Oder worum geht es? * S: Wenn du wirklich interessiert bist, kann ich es dir ausleihen, aber du musst versprechen, gut drauf aufzupassen. * O: W-wirklich? Du lässt mich… Ich meine, natürlich passe ich gut drauf auf, ist doch klar! * S: Na gut, dann leihe ich es dir aus. Gib es mir wieder, wenn die Schule rum ist, ja? * O: Yeah, mache ich. am Mittwochmorgen S''' steht für Senpai und '''O steht für Osana. ; Original * O: So… Senpai why do you spend so much time in the school’s plaza? * S: I like the sound of the fountain and sight of the falling cherry blossoms. I think it’s the most soothing place in the school. * O: I-think… I think the most soothing place is next to someone you care about. * S: Sorry, I couldn’t hear that. What did you say? * O: N-NOTHING, but doesn’t it get boring when you spend most of the time sitting in the same spot? * S: If there is a nicer spot somewhere in the school, I’d love to see it! * O: OH YEAH, Challenge accepted! I’ll prove that I can find a better spot! * S: Uhh… It’s not a competition… * O: Don’t underestimate me! I will show you Senpai! * S: You might be taking this… to seriously… ; Übersetzung * O: Also… Senpai warum verbringst du so viel Zeit auf dem Schulhof? * S: Ich mag die Geräusche des Soringbrunens und den Anblick der fallenden Kirschenblüten. Ich denke, es ist der beruhigendste Platz in der Schule. * O: Ich-denke… Ich denke, der beruhigenste Platz ist neben jemandem, den du gern hast. * S: Sorry, das hab ich nicht verstanden. Was hast du gesagt? * O: N-NICHTS, aber wird es nicht langeweilig, wenn du die meiste Zeit immer nur am selben Ort rumsitzend verbringst? * S: Wenn es irgendwo einen besseren Platz in der Schul gibt, würde ich ihn gerne sehen! * O: OH YEAH, Challenge accepted! Ich beweise dir, dass ich einen besseren Platz finden kann! * S: Ääh… Das ist kein Wettbewerb… * O: Unterschätze mich nicht! Ich zeig es dir, Senpai! * S: Du nimmst das möglicherweise… zu ernst… am Donnerstagmorgen S''' steht für Senpai und '''O steht für Osana. ; Original * O: Hey Senpai! I think that someone like you don’t have any plans tonight, right? * S: Uhh… I don’t know why you have to phrase it like that but yeah I’m free tonight… * O: Good! Then your gonna go see a movie with me! * S: Hä? You mean like a date? * O: Idiot, it’s not a date. I would gonna go with my friend but she had cancelled, your only coming with me so her ticket doesn’t gonna go on waste, GOT IT? * S: Well… it’s not like I had any plan, sooo * O: Good! It’s settled then. I meet you at 5:30 so we can leave and see the film. * S: Ok, if you say so… * O: Huh? A date with Senpai… * S: What was that? * O: Nothing… ; Übersetzung * O: Hey Senpai! Ich denke, dass jemand wie du heute Nacht noch nichts vorhat, stimmts? * S: Ääh… Ich weiß nicht, warum du das so fragen musst, aber ja, ich hab nichts vor heute Nacht… * O: Gut! Dann wirst du einen Film mit mir sehen! * S: Huh? Du meinst wie ein date? * O: Idiot, das ist kein date. Ich wollte mit meiner Freundin gehen, aber sie hat abgesagt, du kommst nur mit mir, damit ihre Eintrittskarte nicht umsonst war, KAPIERT? * S: Hmm… Ich hatte nichts vor, alsooo * O: Gut! Abgemacht. I bin um 5:30 bei dir, dann können wir gehen und den Film sehen. * S: Na wenn du so meinst… * O: Ha? Ein date mit Senpai… * S: Was war das? * O: Nichts… am Freitagmorgen S''' steht für Senpai und '''O steht für Osana. ; Original O: Senpai what kinda music did you like? S: Well… Lately I’ve been listening to a lot of classic stuff… Beethoven, Mozart, Bach O: So a bunch of old dead guys? You got some pretty strange Senpai. S: Oh yeah… what did you listen to? O: J-pop and J-rock, obviously. S: Ahh… that’s not really my type of music. O: You just haven’t found the right band. I’ll put together a playlist for you to listen to at lunchtime. S: Well, I suppose it woldn’t hurt. O: I’ll be waiting on the rooftop. DON’T BE LATE! ; Übersetzung O: Senpai was für Musikrichtungen magst du? S: Also… In letzter Zeit höre ich jede Menge Klassik… Beethoven, Mozart, Bach O: Also lauter tote Typen? Du bist ziemlich komisch, Senpai. S: Hmja… was hörst du? O: Natürlich J-Pop und J-Rock. S: Ahh… das ist nicht wirklich mein Musikgeschmack. O: Du hast einfach nicht die richtige Band gefunden. Ich stell dir eine Playlist zusammen, die du dir beim Mittagessen anhören kannst. S: Naja, es kann nicht schaden, denke ich. O: Ich werde auf dem Dach warten. SEI NICHT ZU SPÄT! Trivia * YandereDev möchte nicht, dass Spieler die unfertige Osana zu Gesicht kriegen, deswegen wird Fun Girl auftauchen, wenn der Spieler aus #Student 33 Osana Najimi macht. * YandereDev fand, dass ihr vorheriges Aussehen nicht „tsundere“ genug aussieht. Deshalb wurde Rival-Chan daraus. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Schülerin Kategorie:Rivalin